


To Pay the Toll

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, In Public, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Forthiskinkmeme prompt:An ancient rule which is slowly being outlawed in the gang is that any female joining the Serpents has to sexually pleasure a male Serpent. Sweet Pea decides Jug, with his pretty face, qualifies, and demands a blowjob before he gets his jacket. Jughead complies (he's attracted to Sweet Pea, which Sweet Pea exploits during the BJ).





	To Pay the Toll

When Jughead is dragged to the basement of the White Wyrm by the teen Serpents, he expects to be put through the gauntlet. He's not looking _forward_ to it, but he's resigned to it. Take a beating, get his membership card punched; seems like a fair deal. It's not like being beaten up is a new experience for him anyway, thanks to his years at Riverdale High.

Sweet Pea though, Sweet Pea surprises him. Rakes his eyes over him so slowly that Jughead shivers, despite himself. He's only in a tank-top and jeans, and for him that's practically like being naked. He feels vulnerable.

“The gauntlet, for you?” Sweet Pea says, and shakes his head. “No, princess, I don't think so.” 

Jughead feels like crying. He's already been rejected by his family, his girlfriend and his so called best friend, and now Sweet Pea are telling him he's not Serpent material either. His last chance at belonging, at being part of something greater than himself; gone, just like that.

“I thought you said you wanted me,” he grits out, and wills himself not to fall apart. Not in front of Sweet Pea, of all people. 

For some reason, that makes Sweet Pea smile. It's a bit mocking, but nice to look at none-the-less. _He's handsome when he smiles_. The thought comes to him, unbidden.

Fangs and Toni, who've just been standing on the sidelines, watching, are smirking now, giving each other meaningful glances, and now more than ever, it feels like Jughead will never be a part of their group.

He scrubs at his face with his hand, mentally calculating if it's worth the risk to just flip them off and leave. 

“Didn't say we didn't want you,” Sweet Pea says. “But for you we have a different challenge in mind.”

Despite himself, hope blooms in Jughead's chest. Maybe he can still belong.

Sweet Pea takes a step closer, looming in front of Jughead, forcing him to crane his neck to meet his eyes. “Ever heard of the serpent acolytes?”

Jughead blinks. _He can't possibly mean..._

“I thought that was outlawed,” he says, stupidly, like that's his only objection.

Going by the amused glint in Sweet Pea's eyes, he notices Jughead's weak refusal for the implicit agreement it is. 

“Not yet,” Toni pipes up. 

Jughead stares at her. 

“ _I_ didn't do it,” she says and tosses her beautiful pink hair, answering his unasked question. “FP wouldn't have allowed it anyway.”

It's absurdly heart-warming to hear that FP wouldn't take advantage of a High School girl. His dad might be a mess in most ways, and he definitely helped dispose of the body of a murdered teen that one time (and _God_ , Jughead hopes it was just that one time), but at least he's not a statuary rapist. Score one for team Jones.

She smiles. “But FP's not here right now, is he?”

He makes one last attempt to stop this madness, put up a token resistance. Part of him can't help but think that this is a test of some kind, a test to see just how desperate he is. If he agrees to this, he's half convinced that they'll all laugh at him, tell him what he's already afraid of; that no way he's Serpent material, no matter who his daddy is.

The problem is that he really is this desperate. If there's a chance, however small, that this will get him what he wants, he'll take it.

“Far for me to be sexist, but I thought only girls could be acolytes?” He has to fight the urge to cross his arms. _Don't look defensive_ , he reminds himself. _Don't make them see how badly you want this_.

“Well,” Sweet Pea says, I figured you're pretty like one, so...” He trails off. Reaches out, and slowly, deliberately, caresses Jughead's cheek. Lets his fingers move past his chin and down his neck until his hand is resting just over Jughead's collar bone.

Jughead can feel all the blood in his body rush to his face, and his heart is beating so wildly in his chest he's pretty sure even Sweet Pea can hear it. So much for playing it cool.

He musters up his last bit of attitude. “Aww, Sweet Pea, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special.” It comes out a little too breathless to be a taunt.

“Are you gonna suck his cock or not?” That's Fangs. He sounds bored.

“Is the audience really necessary?” Jughead snaps at him.

“Oh, it's necessary, Snowflake,” Toni tells him. “Have to make sure it's by the book.”

Nothing about this is by the book, but Jughead lowers himself down on his knees anyway. 

He glances up at Sweet Pea from under his lashes, sees him watching Jughead with a hunger that's actually reassuring. He doesn't think he could go through with this if it was just a way for Sweet Pea to humiliate him.

He knows that Toni and Fangs are watching this, doesn't really know what they're getting out of it. A small part of him hopes they're getting off on it too. Another part of him scoffs at the thought – why would anyone want to watch Jughead Jones fumble his way through his first blowjob? At least Sweet Pea will be getting his dick wet.

He reaches out with shaky hands and unbuckles Sweet Pea's belt. The soft 'clink' from the belt buckle sounds unnaturally loud to his own ears. It's like the four of them are in their own little cocoon, far removed from the music and noise from the bar above.

He fumbles a little with the button fly, swears under his breath. Sweet Pea chuckles, gives his cheek a reassuring pat and moves his hands to Jughead's hair. He feels like he can't breathe when Sweet Pea pushes the beanie off his head. 

His hair tumbles over his forehead, and he feels relief at the cover it gives him for all of two seconds before Sweet Pea grabs it, and uses his grip to force Jughead's head back.

He whimpers, and he wants to _die_ because he just knows they all heard it. His scalp is _tingling_ , and even though he's averting his eyes, looking resolutely at Sweet Pea's chest rather than his face, he can feel his gaze on him like a physical thing.

“Hey,” Sweet Pea says, and his voice is soft. “You can do this.”

“Yeah,” Jughead breathes. 

Sweet Pea relaxes his grip, but doesn't let go, something which Jughead feels weirdly grateful for. 

This time his fumbling fingers actually manage to pop open the first button. Two, three, four and five follow in quick succession. 

Sweet Pea is going commando, and Jughead genuinely feels like an acolyte bowing before a higher deity when he, breathlessly and with infinite care, reaches inside the open fly to pull out his dick. Sweet Pea's hands tighten momentarily in his hair, only to relax again.  
It's velvet smooth and half-hard, getting harder in his hand, and Jughead can't look away from it. _Snake charmer _, he thinks dumbly.__

__He leans in, gives it a tentative lick. It tastes clean, he guesses, a little salty maybe. He doesn't think he'll be able to fit all of it in his mouth._ _

__Maybe if he held it? Yeah, one hand at the base, and it feels a little less scary, a little more doable. Sweet Pea's pubic hair is scratchy against his fist._ _

__He licks it again, trying to work up the nerve to put his mouth on it._ _

__Sweet Pea tugs at his hair, impatient now._ _

__“I know you want it, Jones, but it's a dick; not a lollipop. _Suck it_.”_ _

__Even over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, he can hear Toni and Fangs titter somewhere in the background._ _

__He takes a deep breath and works his mouth over the head, staying mindful of his teeth. He's never had a blowjob, but he knows that much. Experimentally, he moves back, then forward again. He glances up at Sweet Pea, who smiles at him. Encouraged, he keeps going, letting Sweet Pea's dick glide back and forth on his tongue, sucking at it at every time it hits his palate._ _

__Pretty soon, his jaw starts aching, not used to the stretch, but it still gets easier. For every time he bobs his head over Sweet Pea's dick, he can take it a little deeper, and Sweet Pea is petting his head now, mumbling praise and endearments._ _

__The wet sucking sounds he's making around the dick in his mouth is like something straight out of a porno, and he feels absolutely filthy, kneeling on a dirty cellar floor and eagerly fucking his own mouth on Sweet Pea's dick, practically preening every time Sweet Pea tells him how good he's being. His own cock is hard too, and he hopes no one has noticed that he's getting off on this, on servicing Sweet Pea, in front of an audience no less. They must think he's a _whore_ , and that thought makes him feel equally parts hot and ashamed._ _

__When his throat is finally relaxed enough for Jughead to get far down enough to have his lips meet his fist, Sweet Pea tells him that he's got a mouth made for sucking cock, so pretty, so _good_ , and Jughead feels _elated_ , hardly registering that he's choking until Sweet Pea pulls his head back._ _

__“Easy,” he says._ _

__Jughead can feel his eyes tearing up, and he doesn't know if it's from discomfort or disappointment._ _

__“Hey,” Sweet Pea says and brushes his tears away. “It's okay. You're doing so good for me, baby.”_ _

__Jughead's lips feels bruised, and his jaw is aching, but he leans in anyway, determined to finish the job._ _

__“None of that now,” Sweet Pea soothes him._ _

__He pushes down Jughead's hands, and Jughead lets them hang limply by his side, faintly wondering if Sweet Pea is going to fuck his face now; feeling a little scared and resigned but mostly excited at the prospect._ _

__Instead, Sweet Pea surprises him by jerking himself off._ _

__The tip of his cock is so close that it brushes against Jughead's cheek every time Sweet Pea thrusts forward into his own fist, and Jughead can only watch, feeling strangely bereft at the loss. He was supposed to do that for him, but as usual he wasn't good enough._ _

__It doesn't take long for Sweet Pea to come, and he empties himself with a heart-felt groan, his come landing on Jughead's cheek and lips. He's pretty sure some even landed in his hair._ _

__Jughead tentatively licks his lips, wanting to get a taste. It's faintly bitter, but not terribly so._ _

__Sweet Pea smiles down on him, looking like a proud parent (not that it's a sight Jughead's overly familiar with)._ _

__“That's a good look on you, pretty boy,” he says, and Jughead feels his face heat from the praise._ _

__Sweet Pea brings his fingers down to Jughead's face and drags them through the mess of come on his cheek and down to his mouth. Jughead sucks them clean, feeling oddly grateful for it. At least he can do this much for Sweet Pea._ _

__“Do I get my jacket now?” He finally asks. His voice sounds plaintive even to his own ears._ _

__Sweet-Pea smiles and pats him on the cheek. “That's up to the judges,” he says, and, _right_ , they have an audience._ _

__Toni and Fangs clap their hands, the sound echoing off the walls._ _

__“It was a compelling performance,” Toni says. “Emotional. Stirring. But.”_ _

__Jughead tenses._ _

__“Technically _you_ didn't make him come,” Toni says._ _

__“Yeah, he kind of did that himself,” Fangs adds._ _

__Jughead sinks in on himself. It's true. He failed. He's never gonna be a Serpent._ _

__Sweet Pea pets his hair, and in spite of himself, Jughead moves into it, butting his head into his hand like a cat vying for attention._ _

__“That's okay,” Sweet Pea says, and there's a pleased quality to his voice that Jughead wants to hear more of._ _

__“We'll consider this the practice round.”_ _


End file.
